Knowledge
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel To "Dreamscape". The Charmed Ones go to the Library to answer some questions, but an old enemy of the Founders strikes, forcing them to fight for their lives.
1. Part 1

Knowledge  
  
Sequel to "Dreamscape". I do not own any part of Charmed; I just write about it.  
  
"Morning honey, how'd you sleep?" Piper asked as Paige walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, I guess." Paige murmured.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo questioned.  
  
Paige sighed, and commented, "I just can't get over what happened to us a few days ago."  
  
Piper nodded and added, "It was rather intense."  
  
"It's not the experience that is making me wonder," Paige explains, "I just don't understand HOW we did it? I mean, where did we get the spell, and how'd be both know when to chant it?"  
  
Piper sighed, and nodded. Ever since they had all given their powers to Cole in Phoebe's mind, she had been trying to understand for herself the consequences of that event. When it happened, Piper had felt like she was a part of something so much bigger than herself, and she could feel the minds and presences of so many people. Prue, her mother, even Grams, they were all in there, and it had given her a feeling of completeness she had never felt before. "Those are very good questions.Leo, do you have any idea what could have happened?"  
  
Leo looked at them, and then said, "No.I've checked with the Elders, and there has never been anything like this that they know about. They don't know how you came up with the spell, and they also don't know how it worked, or why it worked on a non-blood member."  
  
"I spoke with Sara, and she also had no idea what happened," Paige chimed in. "But, well, I need answers. I don't know about you, but I need to know what happened to us, and how we did it."  
  
Piper nodded and confirmed, "I agree. So, how do we go about doing that?"  
  
"What about the Library?" Michael chimed in as he walked down the stairs. The group turned as he explained, "I don't know much, but I know that it's your best bet. The Library has the most complete records of good magic, and they'll have the answer if anyone would."  
  
"Good thinking.should we get Phoebe?" Paige interjected.  
  
"Phoebe snuck out with Cole and Gabriel early this morning," Piper mentioned. "I have no idea where they went, but I got the feeling they were going for some quality family time. But I had no other plans for a Saturday, and I'd love to do some research on the subject."  
  
"I'd better stay out," Leo chimed in, "I'd love to go, but I can't sense my charges in the Library, and someone needs to stay with Melinda."  
  
"Good idea," Michael added approvingly. He then looked at Paige and Piper and asked, "Shall we?"  
  
***  
  
"Is all in readiness?" Saldor demanded.  
  
His minion bowed deeply and added, "My liege, our forces await your command. Say the word, and we will descend on our target."  
  
"Excellent," Saldor stated with a tight grin.  
  
"My king, if I may, how are we to gain access?" his top general asked. "I mean no disrespect, but there power is great, and we have never before been able to penetrate the shields."  
  
Saldor turned and stared at his general. The general bowed quickly and added, "I'm sure you have a perfect plan, forgive my questions."  
  
Saldor glared at his general before mentioned, "See that you don't ask any more. This plan will work, for we have an edge we've never had before. Now, see to our forces. Today we begin the fight to assume our rightful destiny."  
  
"Yes my liege," the general said as he turned and walked out.  
  
Saldor reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. It was ancient, made of some unknown metal, and it seemed to have a slight purple glow. A feral grin crossed Saldor's face as he remarked, "With this, I will finally have my revenge."  
  
***  
  
"What about the spell of Unity?" Paige asked softly.  
  
"Let me see that," Michael remarked. He glanced at the entry, and shook his head, "No, that was to give each member of the coven the same powers."  
  
"Could it be some kind of enhancement of that spell?" Paige countered.  
  
"I doubt it," Michael explained as he shook his head, "This spell would only work if there was a link of blood, and Cole is not related genetically to any of you. Keep looking."  
  
"We're trying, but this is SO frustrating," Piper pointed out. "The Library has so few entries about anything similar. I thought it was supposed to be a massive source of knowledge."  
  
"It's not a problem with the Library," Michael soothed, "the kind of spell cast by you is rare, so rare there are few cases of anything even similar. To be honest, I am shocked the spell even worked."  
  
"Why?" Paige wondered.  
  
"A spell to merge even two personalities and strength requires not only immense power but years of study," Michael explained, "Your spell merged every Halliwell witch that ever lived, and not even in a family member. It was in a member by marriage. The spell should not have worked, I don't see."  
  
"What?" Paige finally demanded as a bemused look came over Michael's face.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just wondering if we're looking in the wrong area." Michael commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Well, we're focusing on the spell itself, trying to figure out how the mechanisms of it work. But what if it isn't the spell that made the difference, but the vessel?" Michael remarked. "Cole is not human, which all these instances are. I'm wondering if something in his Azarian heritage allowed him to.that's strange."  
  
Michael trailed off as there was a slight tremble. It felt like a small earthquake, and when it was over, Michael had a strange look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with an earthquake?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's just it, this area is not only seismically active, but the Library has shields to prevent earthquakes from affecting it," Michael said, "No, it seems more like the feedback from a massive counter-spell, but there's nothing in the Library strong enough to cause.oh, no!"  
  
As Michael shouted, the sisters saw one of the Founders running up to them. He looked extremely worried, and he skidded to a stop before them. "You must leave the Library at once," the Founder commanded.  
  
"What, we just got here," Piper argued.  
  
Michael and the Founder shared a look, and then Michael said, "We're getting out of here, NOW!"  
  
"Michael, what's going on," Paige demanded.  
  
"The only spell strong enough to cause that tremor is the shields around the Library," Michael said as he moved rapidly for the portal back to his shop, "If it's been countered, that can only mean."  
  
"Someone is attacking the Library," Piper gasped. As Michael nodded, Piper said, "Well then, we're staying. We can help, and we're not going to."  
  
Michael spun and confronted Piper, "No, we have to run. Anything strong enough to overwhelm the shields of the Library is much too strong for us to handle. We need to regroup and get the others, preferably before."  
  
Whatever Michael was going to say was cut off. A tall, gray skinned monster appeared in front of them. The creature was about seven feet tall and had a face that reminded Paige of a jackal. With a scream of rage, the creature leaped at the group.  
  
Piper gestured, but nothing happened. The group dove away as the monster landed. The creature turned and took a swipe at Paige before she could react. Long gashes appeared on her arm, where the creature hit. Paige brought up her other arm in a vicious hook, knocking the creature back.  
  
As it stumbling, Michael pointed and shouted, "Ngaezi Feratex!" a blast of force shot from his hand and slammed into the creature, throwing him ten feet and forcing him to hit a bookcase with a sickening crunch. The creature slid down the bookcase and collapsed, either unconscious or dead.  
  
As Piper tried to help Paige tend to her wounds, she demanded, "What the HELL is that!"  
  
Michael looked at the creature before saying grimly, "A Kobold. They're an ancient race that the Founders banished centuries ago. They've been looking for a chance at vengeance ever since."  
  
"Why'd Piper's powers have no effect," Paige winced. Her arm hurt, and there was a faint burning that told her it was probably poisoned.  
  
As Michael led them towards the way out, he said, "Kobolds have an incredibly high resistance to most magical effects. Piper's powers probably just weren't strong enough to get past it. How's the arm?"  
  
"Hurts, and I think it's poisoned," Paige remarked.  
  
Michael nodded, and added, "If I remember right, Kobold claws have natural venom that is highly dangerous and usually fatal. I'd say your whitelighter half is helping you counter the effects, which is why you're still conscious. We're here."  
  
"I still think we should stay and fight," Piper remarked.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be back. And next time we'll drive them out," Michael reassured her. He then opened the portal and led them back into his shop.  
  
***  
  
"How goes the battle?" Saldor demanded as he watched several of his troops feast on one of the bodies.  
  
"Excellent my king," General Skasdos replied, "We caught them completely by surprise. None of their early warnings systems worked, and we've managed to kill a vast majority of the Founders. This place is huge, but rest assured we will find them all."  
  
"Leave me," Saldor said suddenly. "I wish to contemplate my victory."  
  
His general bowed and left. As soon as he was gone, a voice said, "Your troops failed you."  
  
Saldor shook his head, already knowing who spoke. He turned and gazed at his sapphire-eyed ally. "How so?"  
  
The man glared at him and added, "Certain people escaped, people who you needed dead."  
  
Saldor shrugged, and said nonchalantly, "No problem. We can track them down later."  
  
"You won't need to track them down. They'll be coming for you, with more power than you can stop. If you don't stop them first, you'll lose," the man pointed out.  
  
Saldor snorted, "No force on this world can stop me, or my forces. Let them come, I'll feast on their corpses,"  
  
The man shook his head and replied, "You fool."  
  
Saldor's face narrowed, and his features took on a stern look as he remarked, "Careful. We may be allies for now, but don't test my patience."  
  
"You better not test mine," the man retorted in a cold voice that made Saldor shiver despite his best efforts, "I gave you the Key and allowed you your vengeance. I kept up my end of the alliance, and you'd do well to hurry up with your end of our agreement." He then faded out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Knowledge 2  
  
Sequel to "Dreamscape". I do not own any part of Charmed; I just write about it.  
  
As soon as they were outside the shop, Paige grabbed Michael and Piper and orbed them to the Manor. "LEO!" Piper shouted as soon as they appeared.  
  
Leo orbed in, and ran over to heal Paige as he said, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"The Library is under attack by Kobolds. We barely escaped in time," Michael remarked tersely.  
  
Leo went pale, and gasped, "My god! What are we going to do?"  
  
"We're going to go back in there and stop them," Piper stated coldly. "They may have gotten us by surprise the first time, but we're going in there ready for battle. Paige, go to the attic and grab the Book. We need to know what we're up against. Leo, can you sense Phoebe?" As Leo nodded, she continued, "Go get them, we're going to need them soon."  
  
"How are you planning on stopping them?" Michael asked as Paige and Leo orbed out, "I mean, your powers didn't work on them."  
  
Piper grinned a tight grin as she said, "My powers may not have worked, but I'm still a Charmed One, and those Kobolds made a huge mistake when they messed with me, one they're going to regret a great deal."  
  
***  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Phoebe murmured as she watched the sun setting on the horizon.  
  
"I've always thought so," Cole mentioned as he gazed directly at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked up, and flashed a tight grin. She leaned in, and Cole and she began to kiss. The kiss lasted several moments before Phoebe and Cole slowly pulled back. "That was nice," Phoebe said contently as she leaned against Cole. The two of them were leaning against a tree watching a sunset somewhere in some realm. Phoebe had long since giving up on figuring out where these special spots Cole had were. Gabriel had been with them, but he'd vanished after the picnic, sensing they wanted some alone time. "This day has been perfect,"  
  
"I know I've been neglecting you lately," Cole began, but Phoebe cut him off.  
  
"There have been a lot of demons lately," she pointed out in his defense.  
  
Cole snorted, "There's always some demon. It seems like we reel from one to the next like some drunken sailor. I lost sight of the important things in life, a mistake I don't plan to make again."  
  
"I'll make sure you don't," Phoebe stated tartly, and then grinned seductively. "Meanwhile, we're all alone in this beautiful place. Gabriel's gone, and we're finally alone. Whatever will we do to pass the time?"  
  
Cole grinned back, "Oh, I'm sure we'll think of SOMETHING to do." He teased.  
  
They began to kiss, slowly but with increasing speed. Cole had never felt his passion for Phoebe so much. It was almost like he here her every heartbeat, feel every inch of her skin, and he wanted her so bad it hurt to breathe. This was love at a level beyond any Cole had experienced, and he felt both of them drowning in it.  
  
They were interrupted by a very embarrassed voice saying, "Um, guys."  
  
Cole bit back a snarl as he whirled and said, "Leo, if this isn't the end of the world I swear I'll."  
  
"It might be," Leo interrupted.  
  
"What?" Phoebe demanded as she and Cole slowly stood up. "What's going on?"  
  
"Here's the situation." Leo began.  
  
***  
  
"My Liege," General Skasdos entered with a bow.  
  
"Have you found them all?" Saldor demanded.  
  
"All but a few that escaped the Library. My king, the Library is yours," Skasdos commented with a triumphant grin.  
  
"Excellent work. Prepare the chamber at once. It is time for our race to assume its rightful position as the rulers of this realm," Saldor said regally.  
  
Skasdos bowed low and remarked, "As you command, my liege." He then turned and walked out.  
  
Saldor sat back in his chair and grinned. Soon, very soon, he would have everything he wanted. His revenge against the Founders was nearly complete, and soon he would be the most feared being in all the realms. "Nothing can stop me now," Saldor mused.  
  
"Don't be too sure, King of the Kobolds," his ally remarked as he appeared.  
  
"I wondered when you'd be returning. What do you want?" Saldor demanded crossly.  
  
"Only to remind you of the ones that will be returning for your death," his ally pointed out. "They are quite powerful, and will defeat you if you're not careful."  
  
"Bah! Let them come. I'll feast on their corpses. Now, was there anything else you wanted to mention?" Saldor demanded.  
  
"I can see you won't be listening. No matter, I'll merely speed up my plan." His ally said as he vanished.  
  
"Annoying insect," Saldor snarled when he was gone. He then strode out of the room towards his destiny.  
  
***  
  
"Where is he?" one of the Kobolds snarled.  
  
"He has to be around here somewhere," the leader snapped. "Spread out and find him, or Skasdos will have our hides."  
  
As the three Kobolds began a systematic search of the room, the Founder crouched lower. Any moment now, the Kobolds would detect him, and after that.well, his future did not seem too bright.  
  
"I found him!" one of the Kobolds shouted triumphantly. As the Founder got up, he realized he was trapped. The three Kobolds had him surrounded. He backed up against the wall, trying to think.  
  
"Any last words," the leader mentioned with a sadistic grin as drool dripped off his jaws.  
  
The Founder closed his eyes and tensed, expecting to feel the clamping of Kobold teeth any second. Instead, he heard a strange tearing sound, and three screams. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the center of carnage. Bits of Kobold were strewn around the room. It seemed as if the Kobolds had EXPLODED.  
  
The Founder was about to examine the scene more closely when he came to himself. He had to get to the Charmed Ones, NOW, and warn them of the King's plan. Without understanding why or how he knew, the Founder suddenly understood exactly what the King was planning. They had to be warned, immediately, or everything was at stake.  
  
In his haste to warn the Charmed Ones, haste not entirely within his control, the Founder missed the figure standing in the shadows. The figure watched the Founder scurry out of the room and vanish, and a small smile came over his lips. He then faded.  
  
***  
  
"What does the Book say on them?" Piper asked.  
  
"It says that Kobolds are immune to magical effects, but can be injured by magical bolts and physical threats. My guess, blow up stuff around them instead of them directly," Michael advised.  
  
"Seems simple enough.now if Leo would get back with the others we can get ready for round two." As if her thoughts summoned him, Leo appeared with Phoebe, Cole, and Gabriel.  
  
"Leo filled us in on what's happening," Gabriel stated. He closed his eyes, and a moment later Gerald appeared.  
  
Gerald smiled at the rest as he said, "It's been a while. I hope everyone's doing well."  
  
"We're doing fine, but I'm curious.where have you been?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Your son has been running me ragged," Gerald explained.  
  
"Explain later, plan now," Piper interjected, "Now then, we can't really know how many Kobolds are in the Library, but there are most likely a lot. Our best guess would be to go in with Cole and Gerald to the sides and Gabriel playing point man. We'll support how we can, but you three have the most power here."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Cole piped it.  
  
"Good.Michael, do you have any idea what the Kobolds are going to be doing in the Library?" Piper wondered.  
  
Michael looked a little uncomfortable as he said, "To be honest, I really don't know what the Kobolds have against the Founders. I always assumed it was some kind of revenge thing, but if they're staying, that indicates a plan that I don't know. There are dozens of powerful objects in the Library, each of which could be disastrous in their hands. But which one they'll pick.your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"The conflict between the Kobolds and ourselves is ancient, and not the main problem." A new voice intruded. The group turned as a Founder appeared. He looked around and smiled grimly, saying, "I apologize for taking so long to come to you, but it seems that I'm one of the few of my people left."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Phoebe murmured sympathetically.  
  
The Founder shrugged, but the sisters could read deeper pain hiding behind. "As am I, but that is neither here nor there. The important thing is stopping the King from finishing his plan."  
  
"What IS his plan?" Michael asked, "I mean, what does he want in the Library? I mean, what does he hope to gain by this assault?"  
  
The Founder looked at each of them for a moment before saying, "Immortality, and unimaginable power."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Part 3

Knowledge 3  
  
Sequel to "Dreamscape". I do not own any part of Charmed; I just write about it.  
  
"What!" Paige exclaimed. "How.huh?"  
  
"There is a chamber in the Library that is the core of its existence known as the Chamber of Knowledge," the Founder explained.  
  
"What does it do?" Cole demanded.  
  
The Founder sighed, and said, "Originally, the Chamber of Knowledge was created in case Good ever needed a powerful being. It was never foreseen that anything would take the Library. The Chamber transfers all knowledge stored in the Library directly into a chosen being. That being would instantly know everything the side of Good knows, giving him or her immense and unstoppable power."  
  
"You know, one of these days I'm going to want a list," Piper muttered, "It seems like there are a great many artifacts and chambers and spells that make a being invincible and powerful."  
  
The Founder smiled, and remarked, "Actually, there is such a list in the Library."  
  
"Figures," Piper added. "Alright, so we have to get in there and stop them from using the Chamber. Is that it?"  
  
"Pretty much," the Founder stated.  
  
"Wait, if this Chamber is such a deep secret, how do the Kobolds know about it?" Michael wondered.  
  
".I don't know, and it worries me," the Founder admitted.  
  
"Worry later, act now," Piper commented decisively. "This doesn't really change our battle plan. We're still going in. Is everyone ready?" As they nodded, Piper finished, "Then grab your partner, and let's go in. Founder, you stick close to us. We'll need you in there to identify the chamber."  
  
The group spread out, and then they all faded and orbed out.  
  
***  
  
"Is all in readiness?" Saldor demanded.  
  
General Skasdos nodded, and opened the chamber door, "We merely await your presence to begin my liege."  
  
"Excellent," Saldor stated with a tight grin. He started for the door, and then paused, "General, pass the word. A group of humans may try to enter here and attack us. I want them dealt with.firmly."  
  
"We'll be ready for them," Skasdos assured his king, but Saldor didn't even hear him. He had already turned, and with two steps he entered the chamber.  
  
***  
  
When they could see again, the group found themselves under Michael's shop, right in front of the door the Library. They quickly spread out and prepared themselves. Gabriel, Cole, and Gerald all assumed their adult Azarian forms, while the sisters and Melinda each grabbed a potion to use. Gabriel took a quick look around, and seeing everyone was ready, he opened the door and strode through.  
  
The Founder gasped, and the entire group was slightly sickened by what they saw. There was very little light, but what little was working showed them the truth. The Library was a mess. Bookcases were overturned, and shredded paper was everywhere. There were several large bloodstains, and a great many corpses that appeared to have been EATEN. "My god." the sisters gasped, while the Cole and Gabriel's faces went cold.  
  
"We should get to the chamber," Michael suggested, "If we're lucky, we can stop them from using it."  
  
"Good plan," Piper commented. She then turned to the Founder and demanded, "Where is it?"  
  
"The chamber is deep underground, near the very bottom of the library," the Founder commented, "The fastest way to get there is to use a teleportation altar. The nearest one is that way." The Founder pointed with one hand, and the sisters nodded.  
  
As the group started off, Paige mentioned, "What if they've destroyed or stopped it?"  
  
The Founder smiled as he said, "That is highly unlikely, since it would trap them below. No, I wouldn't be surprised to find it in pristine condition."  
  
"Well, that's something.so, what happens if we fail and some Kobold uses the chamber?" Piper asked. "How can we stop him?"  
  
"That's just it," the Founder said regretfully, "You can't. The Kobold who went through the process would immediately know everything the Library has on all of you, which is quite a bit. He would be able to predict your every action, and counter it before you do. I fear if we are too late, there will be nothing we can do."  
  
"Well, that's just great," Phoebe said crossly.  
  
"Ssshhhh!!!" Gabriel cautioned.  
  
"What is it?" Cole whispered.  
  
"I feel something," Gabriel explained. He bade the others to wait as he crept forward slowly, eyes and senses alert for anything. He got no more than a few feet in front before two Kobolds dove out from behind a bookcase. They slammed into Gabriel, and all three tumbled into darkness.  
  
"GABRIEL!" Cole shouted, and he started forward. Suddenly, Kobolds came running out of the darkness from every direction. There were at least 12 of them, and they were so fierce that Cole and Gerald were forced away from the rest of the group.  
  
"Spread out, don't let them surround us," Piper shouted as she threw a potion. It hit one of the Kobolds, and he burst into flames. The Kobold screamed, but kept coming. Piper gestured quickly, and the floor in front of the Kobold exploded, knocking him down. The creature writhed on the ground for several moments before finally going still.  
  
"Glad to see they can be stopped," Phoebe mentioned as she dove under a Kobold's swipe and delivered a kick into the creature's midsection. As the Kobold's breath exploded in a WHOOSH, Phoebe followed up with a solid elbow to the back of the monster's neck. The Kobold fell to the ground and was still.  
  
Meanwhile, Cole and Gerald were both being pressed by four different Kobolds. Cole drew in power, and found that even his powers were somewhat blunted against the Kobolds. His spells and attacks seemed to slide off the Kobolds instead of sticking. Cole gestured, and lightning shot from his hand. It hit the ground in front of two of Kobolds, and they lost their balance.  
  
Cole was moving in for kill when he heard someone scream "COLE!" followed by a rush of panic and fear such as Cole had never felt. Without knowing why, Cole fell forward, twisting around as he fell, and pushed all his power out directly behind him. The raw power slammed into a Kobold who had been poised to strike, throwing the creature back into the darkness with the speed of a bullet. There was a loud sickening crunch, and then silence.  
  
Cole looked towards the other two Kobolds, preparing to defend himself, but he saw that Gerald had already moved in and finished them off. Gerald walked forward with a tight grin on his face as he said, "Good fight." Gerald then reached out a hand and helped Cole to his feet.  
  
As soon as Cole was on his feet, he found himself being held tightly by Phoebe. "Thank God," Phoebe breathed, "I saw that Kobold attack you, and I was sure you weren't going to make it."  
  
"I wouldn't have if someone hadn't screamed my name," Cole remarked. "Thanks."  
  
Phoebe looked at him in puzzlement as her sisters approached. "What scream?" Piper asked, "I didn't hear anything."  
  
"Well, someone warned me in time," Cole muttered defensively.  
  
Phoebe was about to respond when she saw Gabriel approach from out of the darkness. Gabriel walked over and demanded, "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"We're fine," Gerald reassured him, "How are you?"  
  
Gabriel smiled a tight grin as he said, "Our powers may be blunted, but I've still got some tricks up my sleeve."  
  
Phoebe was going to comment when she heard a low humming noise. "What is that?" she demanded.  
  
The Founder went pale as the humming noise increased, "It means that someone has started up the Chamber."  
  
***  
  
"What is that noise?" Garod snapped.  
  
His companion Nazados looked over and shrugged, "Who cares?"  
  
"It's annoying," Garod mentioned pointedly. "And why do we have to do guard duty? We near the very bottom of this place, who would be here?"  
  
"We were ordered by the General himself to watch for humans, and that's what we're going to do. If you want to whine about some noise, do it on your own time." Nazados barked.  
  
Garod was preparing a retort when he picked up the scent of a human approaching. He looked over at Nazados, and then they both got into position. A few moments later, a human walked into the light. There was nothing remarkable about him, except his eyes were a deep sapphire color, and they seemed to glow slightly. The man had a slight smile on his face, and Garod wondered fleetingly if their hiding place was as secure as he thought.  
  
Not wanting to take any chances, he signaled to Nazados. They both leaped out at the human, claws and teeth ready. The figure made no movement, but they both felt themselves slowing. It was almost as if they were trying to move in water instead of air. Soon they were both floating in the air about three feet in front of figure, who looked them both up and down before declaring, "You'll do. Follow me."  
  
Without willing it, both Garod and Nazados found themselves moving through the air. They tried to scream, to move, but all that came out was a low whine. The man ignored them as he walked purposefully toward an open entrance leading to a single room. Garod felt his hair stand up and he realized there was powerful magic nearby. The man looked back, and held his hand out to Garod. "Stay." The man commanded, and Garod stopped moving.  
  
The man walked forward with Nazados until he was just short of the entrance. He gestured, and Nazados was thrown forward into the entrance. As soon as he crossed the threshold, bright energy arched out from the sides of the chamber and slammed into Nazados. Nazados opened his mouth to scream as he slowly began to burn, but no sound came out. The man walked calmly into the chamber, untouched by the lightning as it slowly consumed Nazados. Finally, the lightning stopped, but by then the man was in the chamber.  
  
Garod tried to see what the man was doing, even as he tried desperately to escape. The man walked over to a sword lying in the middle of the room on a pedestal. He put his hand over the sword, and there was a faint popping sound. A purplish gem popped out of the hilt of the sword, and floated up to the man's hand. The man slowly put the gem in his pocket, and turned back around. He smiled at the Kobold as he said softly, "You Kobolds are a stupid and smelly race, but your magical resistance does serve some purpose."  
  
The man gestured, and Garod found to his horror that he was moving towards the entrance. He tried desperately to stop or even slow his movement, but he might as well have been trying to move the very air around him. He attempted to scream once, but his voice was blocked. And then there was only pain.  
  
***  
  
"We're doomed," the Founder said mournfully. "It's too late."  
  
"It's never too late," Piper said firmly. She looked at the others, and said, "We've dealt with ultimate evil before, and we'll stop this one. Let's go."  
  
The group nodded, and they ran towards the altar. When they got there, Gabriel demanded, "Which button is it?"  
  
"You don't understand, there's nothing you can do," The Founder began, but trailed off as he saw the determined look in everyone's eyes. The Founder sighed, and pushed a rune near the bottom of the altar. The room then faded into gray mist.  
  
***  
  
General Skasdos paced impatiently. The humming had stopped a few moments ago, and now he waited for his liege to emerge. As the doors opened, Skasdos fell to his knees and intoned, "My liege, did you succeed?"  
  
Saldor's voice had a strange echoing quality as he said, "More than you can imagine. It's amazing, the sheer power, the vast multitudes of knowledge I now have at my fingertips. It is unbelievable."  
  
Skasdos looked confused as he said, "I don't understand."  
  
Saldor gave his general a condescending and pitying look as he said, "No, I suppose you don't. Leave me, and have my troops fall back to our home. I will join you soon to prepare our offensive against our enemies."  
  
Skasdos was turning to leave when he paused, "My king, why will you not join me now?"  
  
Saldor face broke out in an evil grin as he said, "I have some unexpected visitors to prepare for."  
  
***  
  
When they could see again, the group looked around and saw they had appeared deep underground in a vast cavern stretching hundreds of feet in every direction, including up. It was very well lit, and the sisters could see hundreds of artifacts carefully preserved in random locations in the cavern. Everything from swords to bowls to amulets was all carefully resting throughout the vast cavern. At the far end they could also see an open door leading to a dark room. The Founder slumped slightly as he said, "Someone has already emerged. That is the door to the Chamber of Knowledge."  
  
"So, where is whatever emerged?" Gabriel wondered.  
  
"Right here," a voice stated. The group turned to see a Kobold strode out from the room. He looked at them contemptuously as he said, "I must say, the way he warned me about you, I expected a much more dangerous group."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Cole demanded, but the creature ignored him. He was the largest Kobold they'd ever seen, standing an easy 10 feet. His gray fur was thick and well-groomed, and he wore a breastplate covered in gems. His face was the epitome of his race, with jackal-like features and burning red eyes. Those eyes now seemed to swirl with something else, and the group realized they almost glowed.  
  
The Kobold walked into the center of the room and snapped, "I am Saldor, king of the Kobolds and the ultimate creature in the universe. Shall we get this over with?"  
  
Gabriel, Cole and Gerald shot into the air faster than the sisters could follow. They began to fly rapidly around the Kobold, weaving and darting too fast for the creature to fire any kind of shot. The sisters could almost feel them drawing in power for some kind of spell.  
  
The Kobold king smiled and stretched out his hand. Several of the artifacts in the room flew from its pedestal into Saldor's hands.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" the Founder shouted, but it was too late. There was a burst of energy from one of the artifacts (A bowl of some kind), and a sudden brutal wind appeared out of nowhere. The three Azarians found themselves driven to the ground. First Gerald, and then Cole were thrown hard to the ground. At the last moment, Gabriel shoved power straight down and cushioned his fall enough to stay on his feet. He thrust his hands out and a blast of raw power erupted from his hands to shoot unerringly towards Saldor. Saldor held out another artifact, a simple wooden amulet, and spoke two words in a language the sisters didn't recognize. A green shield appeared and deflected Gabriel's blast up towards the roof.  
  
"We're in trouble," the Founder stated.  
  
"What the Hell is going on?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"All of these things you see around you are immensely powerful artifacts for good given to us for protection," the Founder explained, "Unfortunately, this creature now knows how to use each and every one of them, and they'll obey him because he's been through the Chamber of Knowledge. Alone, he may have been beatable, but as long as he can draw on the artifacts around here, we don't stand a chance."  
  
Saldor held out his hands and two artifacts, a metal sculpture of a leech and a hand-held mirror, came at his command. Saldor held the mirror out towards the sculpture, and said, "Replicate." Suddenly, there were three leeches in his hands.  
  
"Damn, he just used the mirror of replication to copy the Leech of Agranamor." The Founder mentioned.  
  
"What does this leech of Agra.whatever do?" Phoebe shouted.  
  
Before the Founder could respond, Saldor through the three leeches and Gabriel and the now risen Gerald and Cole. All three of them through up shields. "NO, DODGE THEM!" The Founder shouted, but it was too late. The leeches passed through the shields as if they were nothing, and latched onto the three Azarians. All three collapsed and clutched desperately at the leeches.  
  
"The Leech of Agranamor drains magic," the Founder said tersely, "Right now, it's basically preventing our three strongest allies from moving, much less using their powers. They're helpless."  
  
"We have to get those things off of them," Paige shouted.  
  
"You can't," The Founder explained, "The only thing keeping them going is Saldor's will. If he goes down, the leeches become useless."  
  
Since they were all focused on their friends, none of the group noticed as Saldor cast the mirror aside and summon a different artifact, a wooden staff with intricately carved vines entwined throughout it.  
  
Michael was the first to come to his senses. He pointed and began to cast as Saldor leveled the staff at the sisters. "Evenahsitis Duran Heda." Michael started, but was stopped as vines erupted from the ground and covered his mouth. He was dragged to the ground as more vines appeared and wrapped around his arms and legs. Looking around, he saw the sisters and the Founder ensnared by other vines.  
  
Saldor approached with a sadistic grin on his face as the vines forced the group to their knees. "This is the ultimate force for good?" He snorted in derision. "You're pathetic, hardly worth the effort." As they kept struggling, Saldor kept mocking them, "You just don't understand, do you? Thanks to the Library, I know EVERYTHING about you. I know your powers, their weaknesses, everything. There is not a move you can make that I'm not ready and prepared to counter. Now, who should I kill first?"  
  
While Saldor walked from person to person idly running a hand along their faces and toying with them, Phoebe inwardly struggled. She tried to levitate, but the vines were too strong. 'No, it can't end like this' Phoebe thought.  
  
'It doesn't have to,' a voice intruded.  
  
'Who?' Phoebe began, but trailed off as she realized it was her daughter speaking. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'You can end this, and stop him. Just look deep down inside you, and you'll understand.' Her daughter promised, and then the voice was gone.  
  
Phoebe looked deep down, farther into her psyche than she had ever ventured, seeking something, anything to help them. Then, in the very deepest of her soul, she found it. A connection, a line that seemed to link her to something else. As she touched the line, she was overcome with emotions. Anger at being trapped, Fear for his family, and at the very core of his soul, a deep and abiding sense of honor. Cole.  
  
'Cole' Phoebe thought along the line, and she felt his intense and utter shock.  
  
'Phoebe, how." Cole began, but trailed off as thoughts not his own intruded. Without understanding out, Cole suddenly KNEW that his daughter had told Phoebe about this. 'What is this?' he finally asked.  
  
'I don't know,' Phoebe thought, but then trailed off as she realized something. She could touch Cole's powers. It was almost as if they were her powers answering her call. She felt all the energy being drained by the leech, and she also knew Cole was desperately trying to save enough for a spell of some kind. With crystal clarity, Phoebe knew what she could do. 'Cole, do you trust me?' Phoebe asked softly.  
  
'Of course,' Cole answered immediately.  
  
'Then stop fighting, and let go' Phoebe begged.  
  
Cole was about to question her, but he felt her intense desire and NEED for him to trust her, and he stopped. Instead, he did as he asked, and let go of his attempts to marshal his power.  
  
"Saldor," Phoebe hissed, and Saldor whirled. To his immense shock, Phoebe stood straight up, ripping the vines from the ground.  
  
"Impossible," Saldor stated as everyone but Cole stared at her in astonishment. "You shouldn't have been strong enough to break those vines." He pointed the staff again, and move vines shot out. However, they were unable to get a firm hold, and they kept slipping off.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper began, but stopped as Phoebe's eyes began to glow.  
  
Saldor took a step back in fear, as a look of absolute shock came over his face. "What the HELL ARE YOU DOING? You CAN'T DO THIS!"  
  
Phoebe grinned tightly as he said, "Wanna bet?" Phoebe screamed a primal scream that made the hair of Paige's neck stand up, and wings burst from her back. She shot forward with the speed of Cole at his fastest, and her hand was glowing with power. She placed her hand directly onto Saldor's chest, and fired all the power she had, power Cole had gathered and given to her.  
  
There was a blast of light, and Saldor was thrown against the wall where he hit with a sickening crunch. As he slid from the ground, the vines and leeches fell off, no longer held by his will.  
  
The group stared at Phoebe, who had slumped to the ground. The wings slowly retracted and her eyes stopped glowing, and Phoebe looked up with a face tight with exhaustion. "Did I get him?" she asked feebly.  
  
"Without a doubt," Gerald assured her, "but I have to know. WHERE did you get that power?"  
  
"From me," Cole said softly. He slowly levered himself to a sitting position and said, "I gave Phoebe my powers, and she channeled them through her. It was something Saldor couldn't expect, which is how he lost."  
  
"But how." Paige began, but trailed off as Gabriel turned and hurried over to Saldor.  
  
"Wonder later, ask now," Gabriel said simply. Saldor was still alive, but blood was slowly flowing out of his mouth. His chest was crushed, and it was only a matter of time. Gabriel gestured, and Saldor floated up to eye level. He leaned in and demanded, "Who told you we were coming?"  
  
Saldor grinned and gasped, "Why should I tell you?" he coughed blood as he finished.  
  
"He obviously didn't help you when you needed him. Besides, I am the Guardian of Life, and I can keep you alive a very long time like this, "Gabriel promised darkly.  
  
Saldor paled, and said, "I never knew his name, but he gave me the key to get into the Library."  
  
"Tell us something. Was he a demon?" Gabriel pressed.  
  
Saldor shook his head, and whispered softly, "A human.I think."  
  
The sisters could tell Saldor was dying, and knew Gabriel didn't have much more time. "There must be a feature, some way to identify him," Gabriel insisted. "Saldor, STAY!"  
  
Saldor was fading too quickly for even Gabriel to stop his transfer, and it looked like he would take his last secret with him. With his dying breath, Saldor gasped, "S.sa..sapphire.eyes." and then died.  
  
Gabriel went absolutely pale and backed up several feet. "No, it can't be.he's dead."  
  
"Who is it son? Who do you think Saldor meant," Cole pressed.  
  
Gabriel looked at them, and whispered, "Angel."  
  
***  
  
"What I want to know is how you got the power from Cole?" Paige asked. It was several hours later, and everyone but Gabriel was gathered in the family room. Gabriel had gone to tell the other Guardians his suspicions, and the group was taking the time to try and figure out what had really happened in that cave. The Founder had even agreed to stay, for he loved a good mystery.  
  
"I think I know," The Founder mentioned. He looked at Phoebe, "Can you still feel Cole in you?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, and said, "I can still hear what he feeling, if hear is the right word. I don't get thoughts, but I can feel his presence and his powers."  
  
The Founder smiled, and said confidently, "Soulmates."  
  
Michael's face lit up and he smacked his forehead. "Of course, I should have known that."  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"They're soulmates. It's something I read in passing when we were trying to explain the events in Phoebe's mind.come to think of it, that explains everything, including how Cole was able to tap into the entire Halliwell line's power," Michael remarked.  
  
"So they're Soulmates, what's the big deal?" Paige questioned, "I mean, you and I are soulmates, and so are Leo and Piper for that matter. But I can't feel what you can, and I sure can't use your powers."  
  
Michael shook his head and said, "Actually, we're not soulmates. That term has become was too popular in this world. We're just really close, and deeply in love. Soulmates is an entirely different thing."  
  
Leo sighed, and said, "Alright, explain it to those of us who don't know what you mean. What does Soulmates really mean?"  
  
"It's incredibly rare," The Founder explained, "In fact, since the beginning of recorded history, the Library has only got three recorded occurrences. You should feel honored, for it means you two were truly meant for each other." Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled, but said nothing. "We're not sure how it happens, or what causes it, but basically, Soulmates are more than just in love with each other. They are literally linked on a very deep and personal level, soul to soul. The link, once formed, we believe is permanent, and will only get stronger with time. Soulmates can feel the emotions of each other, and in causes of extreme stress, can even share thoughts."  
  
"How does this explain how Phoebe used Cole's powers?" Paige demanded.  
  
"The link enabled Cole to give Phoebe some of his power. Normal magical links would never hold up, but the Soulmate link could. That's also how you all gave your powers to him recently. My guess, your children had you cast the spell in an attempt to give only YOUR powers to Phoebe, but the Soulmate link, or Soulbond, allowed Cole to unconscious boost your spell with his Azarian powers through Phoebe to include the entire Halliwell line. Then, that same Soulbond allowed Cole to share your powers. Phoebe was letting him use all your powers through her." The Founder answered. "It really is quite fascinating, and I wonder if you'd be willing to let me perform some experiments."  
  
"Not now," Michael said firmly. "You need to get back to the Library and help with the clean-up."  
  
The Founder looked almost like a kid just denied a cookie, but he sighed and then faded out.  
  
"Well, I for one would like to get some rest," Piper stated. "I suppose congratulations for you two are in order. We'll deal with any other problems tomorrow. Leo, Melinda, let's go."  
  
Everyone left except for Phoebe and Cole. They looked at each other, trying to absorb what this meant. Finally, Phoebe smiled, and passed along an emotion to Cole. Cole grinned seductively back, and said, "I love the way you feel." He swept her up in his arms, and practically ran up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Another rock exploded as Angel vented his anger. "That smelly asshole." Angel snarled, "I should go back and kill the entire race for that fool's big mouth. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut for two more seconds, but that jackal had to blurt out the truth."  
  
Even as he considered it, Angel knew it was useless speculation. He couldn't risk using his powers so openly, especially now that Gabriel was on guard and looking. Even here, in his ultimate sanctuary, Angel felt Gabriel's mind and powers searching for him. He would have to be even more careful now. That was why Angel had gone to all the trouble of working through agents. Angel could have easily gotten the three gems, but to do so would have required him to use more of his powers than he could have spared and brought Gabriel's attention much too early. So, he had worked through outside sources, from Kreli to King Saldor, and all had been going according to plan.  
  
Angel stopped his random destruction and looked around. He then sat down on a comfortable chair and smiled. "No matter," Angel said aloud and he considered the changes in his plans. Gabriel had to get involved eventually, and he was far enough along that Angel doubted Gabriel could stop him. In fact, all this searching could actually work in Angel's favor.  
  
Angel stared at the wall and said aloud, "Go ahead and search for me, my fellow Azarian. It won't matter. My plan is too far along for you to stop me. I am the spider, and you've just entered my web.  
  
THE END 


End file.
